Sing (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's spoof for the 2016 movie Sing. Cast *Buster Moon - Timon (The Lion King) *Meena - Aviva (Wild Kratts) *Eddie - Noah (Total Drama) *Johnny - Larry Cucumber (Veggietales) *Rosita - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Gunter - Tiger (An American Tail) *Ash - Raven (Teen Titans) *Mike - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Mrs. Crawly - The Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Nana - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Big Daddy - Mr. Nezzor (Veggietales) *Lance - Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Meena's Mother - Chicha (The Emporer's New Groove) *Meena's Grandfather - Papi (Kronk's New Groove) *Norman - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Becky - Terra (Teen Titans) *Judith - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Meena's Grandmother - Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress (The Emporer's New Groove) *Bears - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), Scar (The Lion King), Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Stan - Pa Grape (Veggietales) *Barry - Mr. Lunt (Veggietales) *Nancy - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Buster Moon's father - Billy (Animals Untited) *Young Buster Moon - Junior (Animals United) *The Q-Teez - Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Baboon - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *New Reporter Dog - Don (The Ridonculous Race) *Piglets - Various Kittens Scenes *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Timon is Out to Lunch/"Main Titles" *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 Meet the Contestants/Timon and Noah's Discussions *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 Passing Out Flyers *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 Auditions *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 State Selection *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 Mr. Nezzor's Heist Plan *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 Rehearsal *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 Raven See Timon *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 At Papi's Pool *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 Terra Dumps Beast Boy/Timon Vists Fox *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Full Dress Rehearsal *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 Mr. Nezzor's Arrest *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Timon Exposed/Destruction the Theater *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 Discussions/Car Wash *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 15 "Hallelujah"/Rebuilding the Theater/"Shake It Off" *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 16 "I'm Still Standing" *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 17 "Set It All Free" *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 18 "My Way" *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 19 "Don't You Worry About a Thing"/Theater Grand Reopening *Sing (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 20 End Credits Movie used *Sing Clip used *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Wild Kratts *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *VeggieTales *Cats Don't Dance *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Teen Titans *Skunk Fu! *Kung Fu Panda 2 *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *TaleSpin *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Animals Untited *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *Oliver and Company *Rock-A-Doodle *The Airstocats Gallery Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon as Buster Moon Aviva..png|Aviva as Meena Noah.png|Noah as Eddie Larry_the_Cucumber_(same).jpg|Larry Cucumber as Johnny Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Rosita Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Gunter Raven Teen Titans.png|Raven as Ash Rabbit.png|Rabbit as Mike Soothsayer.jpg|Soothsayer as Mrs. Crawly Queen-Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta as Nana Mr._Nezzer.png|Mr. Nezzer as Big Daddy beast-boy.jpg|Beast Boy as Lance Chicha-Emperors-New-Groove-300x300-1497830790.jpg|Chicha as Meena's Mother Copy_of_The_Emperor's_New_Groove_II_The_Kronk's_New_Groove_(Bluray_720p).MKV-015.jpg|Papi as Meena's Grandfather Danny.jpg|Danny as Norman gew64eh.png|Terra as Becky Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Judith Waitress.jpg|Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress as Meena's Grandmother Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Shere Khan, Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar Nuka.png|and Nuka as Bears Pa1.png|Pa Grape as Stan Mr.Lunt.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Barry Fox.png|Fox as Nancy Billy_from_Animals_United.png|Billy as Buster Moon's Father junior-animals-united-66.jpg|Junior as Young Buster Moon My_Little_Pony_Theme_Song.png|Ponies as The Q-Teez Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Baboon Don_transparent.png|Don as News Report Dog Category:Uranimated18 Category:Sing Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs